


Gay Is Not A Synonym For Shitty, but Love Sometimes Can Be

by DragonBlossom



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Good, I'm kinda sorry, M/M, Sad, but not too good, if it is liked i'll do a fluffy sweet ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 08:15:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13162923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonBlossom/pseuds/DragonBlossom
Summary: Pete loves Patrick. But when Patrick rips his heart out, Pete moves on. How does Patrick react?





	Gay Is Not A Synonym For Shitty, but Love Sometimes Can Be

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this forever ago, I just never posted it.

_**"I've loved everything about you that hurts, so let me see your moves"**_  
Pete watched Patrick sway in time to the music as he slowly strummed his bass.  
'So beautiful' Pete thought dreamily. They were in Fall Out Boy's bus during Warped Tour, and Pete was mesmerized by the small, blue eyed man in front of him.  
**_"Lips pressed close to mine, true blue"_**  
Patrick and Pete were a one time thing. Patrick had seen how Pete looked at him, and figured a little fun never hurt anyone. He was so wrong.  
Pete could see the blue of his eyes even better now that they were locked at the lips. After mind blowing sex, Pete lay in bed and sighed out an I love you. Patrick panicked. He said coldly to get out.  
Pete was confused and asked "What".  
Patrick responded "This was a one time thing, OK. I don't love you, never have, never will. Don't ever speak of this again, okay."  
Pete's eyes brimmed with tears as he gathered his clothes and left.  
Pete, now fully dressed walked out the bus and over to the stage. He sighed and dropped his head into his hands. Of course Patrick didn't love him. Why was he stupid enough to think anyone would, especially perfection like Patrick. He felt tears prickle his eyes, and he cried. He sobbed into his hoodie. When his sobs subsided, he saw he had a few notifications from his friends, asking where he was. Through his tears, he clicked on gallery, where the last photo was of him and Patrick at the park, hugging and making silly faces. He curled up as a fresh wave of sobs hit him. Eventually, even this wave subsided. He looked at the sky and saw it had a rosy glow. Looking into the slowly rising sun he saw the figure of a man walking toward him. Pete wiped his eyes sniffed and sat upright.  
The man approached him and said "Hey, you okay?".  
Pete nodded and gave a little smile "Yeah. Thanks."  
The man gave a little grin in response. "My names Mikey. Yours?"  
"Pete" he muttered.  
"Pete. What happened". Mikey queried  
"I loved someone but..." Pete could only get out so much before he started sobbing yet again.  
Mikey held him and murmured "Hey, its OK" and other sweet nothings in his ears.  
When the sobs turned to whimpers, Mikey said "Do you want to come back to my bus? I have a feeling yours isn't the best place for you right now."  
Pete smiled and said "Yeah. That'd be cool, just lemme text my manager. I don't think i'm playing today so..."  
Mikey said "Yeah, I think we aren't either."  
Pete typed a text and asked "Wait, what band?"  
Mikey said "My Chemical Romance"  
Pete enthused "Oh my god I love you guys! Wait... so you're Mikey Way!"  
Mikey grinned and removed his hood "Yeah, and I'm guessing you're Pete Wentz, Fall Out Boy"  
Pete smirked and said "The one and only"  
He finished the text and amicably said "Well Mikey, let's go" and they walked into the sunrise together.  
**_"Well the prince of any failing empire knows that everybody wants to drive on through the night if its a drive back home_** "  
Patrick sat on the edge of his bunk and groaned, head in hands. "What an idiot am I" he moaned. He just exploded at Pete for no real reason except the fact that he was afraid of Pete actually being in love with him, since he didn't love him. Patrick shuddered as another realization hit him. Pete used I love you casually. He said it to everyone after anything. Patrick realized that Pete must have been so afraid and hurt after what he did.  
"Shit" he thought. "I've got to talk to him". He called many times, but Pete never picked up. He texted him a million times, but Pete didn't answer. This concerned him as Pete normally immediately responded.  
"Maybe he just has a dead phone". But Patrick knew that he had messed up.  
Back in My Chems' bus, Pete's phone was blowing up. It was Patrick.  
Mikey noticed, and asked "Who is that?"  
Pete responded "No one"  
Mikey sighed "Alright. Everyone is still asleep but we can creep in. Oh, and mute your phone. I have a feeling 'pattycakes' will be calling you again"  
"What" Pete stuttered.  
Mikey nodded "I saw your phone. Lemme guess, you and Patrick had a little... fallout?"  
Pete giggled "Something like that. C'mon lets go to sleep  
Once inside, Mikey murmured "Shit, there's no extra bunk"  
Pete shrugged "I can sleep with you"  
Mikey said "You sure man? We like just met."  
Pete responded "Well, if you're uncomfortable then no... but I trust you so I don't really care"  
Mikey blushed and said sure.  
Pete didn't know it, but his heart was slowly mending.  
**_"Things aren't the same anymore, some nights it gets so bad, I almost pick up the phone"_**  
Patrick looked at Pete with a whole new perspective. When he came back the next day, it seemed like nothing had changed except that he was happier? Patrick approached him and Pete awkwardly said "Hey"  
Patrick hugged him and murmured "I'm so sorry"  
Pete stood for a moment, stunned, and hugged back. They pulled apart when they heard a knock on the door.  
"Oh that's Mikey!" Pete exclaimed happily.  
Patrick stood stunned. "Who?" he thought.  
He saw Pete open the door to reveal a tall man with killer cheekbones. He had everything Patrick didn't and Patrick hated him. He watched as him and Pete embraced and sat on the couch. They started talking and Patrick watched on jealously as Pete threw his head back in laughter.  
Patrick was momentarily stunned by the gorgeous sight and "Wait when did I start thinking of Pete that way?"  
But as he saw how close Mikey and Pete were, he realized any chance he had with Pete was gone, messed up by him.  
**_"Trade baby blues for wide eyed browns"_**  
Slowly and slowly, Pete found himself entranced by Mikey, his sense of humor, his past his... well everything. His feelings for Patrick slowly faded until they were a distant memory. Mikey and Pete got closer and closer until one day, they were watching some shitty romcom when it happened. Mikey got the courage to kiss Pete. Pete was stunned and didn't immediately respond. When Mikey started to pull away, Pete kissed back enthusiastically.  
Mikey grinned and said "So you like me too?"  
Pete smirked and said "Hell yes. Now kiss me again."  
Mikey did.  
Needless to say, Mikey and Pete were found spooning with messed up hair and swollen lips.  
**_" I sleep with your old shirts and walk through this house in your shoes, you know its strange" _**  
Patrick sighed . he still had some of Pete's old clothes, and he would wear them some nights when he couldn't help but wonder why he was such an idiot.  
It was so sad that it took losing Pete to realize how much Patrick needed him.  
"Its a strange way of saying that I know I'm supposed to love you"  
Everyone thought the American Beauty/American Psycho album was about Mikey. Actually it was about Patrick. Because Pete, though he loved Mikey, couldn't help but feel that it could have been Patrick at his side. But this was reality, and broken hearts didn't come back together. so Pete wrote songs, and Patrick sang, both longing for a taste of what could have been.

**_"I'm supposed to love you" _ **

  
Patrick never could move on. Not like Pete had. Pete could never move on. Not like Patrick had. They both found love elsewhere, but they still were tied up in one another, wondering about a love that could have been.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and kudos! I love hearing feedback and finding out ways to improve, and I'm sure there is lots of room for improvement in this!  
> Thank you lovelies!


End file.
